shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magarani D Grave
Introduction Magarani D Grave is the brother of Magarani D Grim and the one who brought back Grim from the dead more than 700 years ago he ate the life life fruit Appearance grave was a normal height man he wore a white shirt with long sleeves grey pants white shoes a brown coat and a cigar Personality not much was known about grave in the past he was seen to be a kind man when he was alive and didnt care about the money trouble he had and that hes brother and family were living with him he welcomed everperson he knew into hes house Abilities and Powers Swordmanship unknown Hand to Hand Combat unkown Physical Strength grave physical strength was never shown in hes life time but is guessed to the same as hes brother Agility unknown Endurance unknown Weapons unknown Devil Fruit life life fruit Type, paramecia Usage the life life fruit doesnt do much it heals the users wounds by regenarating and is not affected by the weather not cold nor hot the user is granted the ability to give hes own life to bring someone from the dead yet when that happens the user dies the person that was brought back from the dead doesnt contain the abilities of the life life fruit yet the person becomes a living dead the person never ages and hardly has any emotions yet the person can still die from serious wounds but can endure them better than an ordinary human Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships grave was a kind man who treated others fairly and didnt act violantly against others even if they hit him or insulted him he was mostly seen smiling towards people when he lived History about more than 700 years ago grave and hes brother grim and hes family were short on money and had a hard life they couldnt find a job or raise any money one day grave returned after looking for a job and when he returned he had a wounded man with him grim and hes family helped the wounded man after 3 weeks the man was healthy again but when he left the marines caught him it was then discovered that the man was a wanted pirate grave along with grim and hes family were going to be executed because of there crime the first to be executed were grims wife and son grim and grave were forced to watch them get hanged from a rope as they lost there breath and died after that grim was executed afterwards grim had also been hanged from a rope grave was supoused to die next but was given a day before hes execution while in hes cell he managed to escape and steal hes brothers body he hid grims body in an old basement there grave gave hes life to grim and brought him from the dead after grave had died he and hes brother were found by the marines grim managed to escape yet he was followed by marines after he escaped the marines the marines went back to the basement were grim was brought back but when they entered the basement graves body was gone it was never found since then no one knows why grave brought hes brother from the dead it was guessed that he brought back grim so that grim could use hes immortal like body and endurance to try and bring down the goverment yet that was not confirmed Category:human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength